Wrong Movie
Wrong Movie is an American-British-Canadian live-action/animated theatrical feature film coming out on July 25, 2014 by Baltimore Spring Creek Productions, and Universal Animation Studios, and was distributed by Universal Studios. The movie is directed by Bruce Hurwit, director of Cartoon Network's Re-Animated. The movie was in production since 2007, but in 2012, they announced that it would be released in 2014. Wrong Movie is the first, and (so far) only live-action/animated theatrical film from Universal Studios to be rated PG-13, directed by Bruce Hurwit, for the use of some adult material (given the movie a PG-13 rating). Wrong Movie recieved massive amounts of negative reviews and low ratings, two months earlier, before July 25, 2014. The movie was a box office bomb. Plot The movie features A 13-year old preeteen named Zero McOwski (portrayed by Buddy Handleton) who is friends with a talking cat named Nathan (voiced by Dana Snyder) and his big brother Kevin (played by Graham Phillips) who have figured out that cartoon characters were coming out of Zero's television, and become completely insane, due to Isabella's annoyance. Grojband figured out that the only way to stop the insanity was to get Trina Riffin furious by tying up Phineas, Ferb. Isabella and Marie. Cast *Buddy Handleton as Zachary "Zero" McOwski *Dana Snyder as Nathan, Gaspacho, Master Shake, Mr. Baldwin, Thunderbite, Professor Dreadnot *Graham Phillips as Kevin McOwski *Cameron Diaz as Zero's mom *Will Ferrel as Zero's dad *Noah Munck as Frank, Zero's school bully *Ashton Kutcher as Frank's dad *Zendaya Coleman as Katie McOwski (Zero's sister) *Peyton List as Wendy Charles (Zero's girlfriend) *Cameron Ocasio as Treyvon Dilworth *Keith Ferguson as Blooregard Kazoo, Lord Hater, Hubert Haik *Doug Lawrence as Mac Haik, Filburt Turtle, Edward Platypus, The Loons, Larry the Lobster, Sheldon Plankton *Jeff Bennett as Raj, 2nd Dimension Baljeet, Craig Haik, Johnny Bravo, Samson Clogmeyer, Dexter's dad, Stereo Monovici, Drixenol *Tom Kenny as Douglas E. Mordecai, SpongeBob SquarePants, Jack Haik, Commander Peepers, Eduardo, Kyle Buttowski, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Heffer Wolfe, Pokey, Jake Spidermonkey, Kieth Ice King, Sumo, Gary the Snail, Mayor of Townsville, Dog, Cliff, 2nd Dimension Irving, Dakota's Dad additional voices *Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo, Rocko, Candy Caramella, Alfe, Clam Rhino, Spunky, Winslow, Lube, Oscar Fishtooth *Jill Talley as Ms. Mucus, Karen, additional voices *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Cow, Frankie, Yumi, Bev Bighead, Dakota's Mom additional voices *Charlie Adler as Chicken, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Ed Bighead, Will Dragonn *Nika Futterman as 2nd Dimension Isabella, Adam Lyon, Chum Chum, Mike (from Mike, Lu & Og) *Janice Kawaye as Ami, Jenny Wakeman *Nancy Cartwright as Lu, 2nd Dimension Marie, various *Billy West as 2nd Dimension Phineas, G.e.e.K.e.R., Ren Hoek, Phil Fry additional voices *Jim Cummings as Cat, 2nd Dimension Ferb, Will Dragonn, PsyCrow, Dingle *Dan Castellanetta as Earthworm Jim, Earl *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Amy Winfrey as Marie Garcia-Rodriguez, Charlotte *Aglaia Mortcheva as Vendetta *Trey Parker as Gumball Watterson, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman *Phil LaMarr as Hector Con Carne, Osmosis Jones, Darwin Watterson *Carleigh Beverly as Dakota Milton *Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey Samary *Sarah Podemski as Sky *Patrick Warburton as Noah the T-Rex, the Red Guy *Cree Summer as Lady MacBeth, various *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Matt Hill as Ed *Sam Vincent as Guy Hamdon/SheZow, Edd "Double D" *Lee Tockar as Eddy *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Moloch, Mr. Gus, TriStar pegasus, additional voices *Candi Milo as Columbia Pictures torch lady, various *John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog, Bender, Zoey's Dad, Dr. Maston, Tux Dog, additional voices *Ben Jones as Roba *Bryn McAuley as Laney Penn, Penny Fitzgerald *Chelsea Kane as Bea Goldfishberg *Kyle Massey as Milo Fishtooth *Kath Soucie as Zoey's mom, various *Paul Rugg as Dexter, Gweelok *Allison Moore as Dee Dee *Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa, Festro *Pat Duke as the Fart *Eric Bauza as Stimpy Cat, Buhdeuce, Anti-Poof *Tara Strong as Bubbles, Timmy Turner, Poof, Raven, various *Cathy Cavaldini as Blossom *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup *Robby Daymond as SwaySway *Maulik Pancholy as Sanjay, Baljeet *Lyon Smith as Corey Riffin *Chris Hardwick as Craig *Sergio Di Zio as Kin Kujira *Tim Beresford as Kon Kujira *Alyson Court as Poodle, Trina Riffin *Emilie-Claire Barlow as Bunny *Rob Tinkler as Howie *Denise Oliver as Mina Beff, Masami, Kitty Ko *Linda Kash as Sloth *David Berni as Duck *Howard Jerome as Octo *Seán Cullen as Piggy, Narwhal *Julie Lemieux as Batty *Miklos Perlus as Eric Needles *Christian Potenza as Trevor Troublemeyer *Stephanie Anne Mills as Lindsay, Vana Glama *Kyla Rae Kowaleski as Anais Watterson *Scott McNeil as Plank, Geextah *Terrence Scammell as Rapido *Rick Jones as Slax, Razmo *Jeremy Shada as Finn, Gumby *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai *William Salyers as Rigby *Cory Doran as Mike *Brian Froud as Sam *Kevin Duhaney as Cameron *Alex Walsh as Chris Kirkman, Robot Jones *Ian Jones-Quartey as Radicalese, Wallow *Nicky Jones as Chowder *Dwight Schulz as Mung Daal *Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack *Marty Grabstein as Courage *Richard Horvitz as Billy, ZiM *Rikki Simons as GIR *Carey Means as Frylock *Dave Willis as Meatwad Others are on the way Production Wrong Movie was in production since 2007, after the failure of Cartoon Network's Re-Animated. The movie was originally going to be directed by Joe Pytka, but Bruce Hurwit won the bidding to being director. Hurwit said that Wrong Movie is going to be a live-action/animated madness film, and Universal love it. Release The movie came to theaters in the United States, Canada, and the United Kingdom on July 25, 2014, given a PG-13 rating in the United States by the Motion Picture Association of America, for its innuendo, adult content, and pure insanity. Animation Services on Cartoon characters Many of the cartoon characters are traditionally animated by Yeson Entertainment, having all traditional animated characters move like the Ed, Edd n Eddy characters from season 5. The flash animated characters are animated by Mercury Filmworks, inc. While the CGI characters are animated by Animal Logic, and the stop motion characters are animated by Screen Novelties. Soundtrack Wrong Movie: The UN-Official Motion Picture Soundtrack of Mayhem will be released on June 6, 2014, with these songs, that will also be heard in the movie. *Reverse Psychology by Bomfunk MC's *All Star by Smash Mouth (ft. Dwight Howard) *Pre-Hibernation by Pantera *Wander Over Yonder by the Two Man Gentlemen Band *I'm Cute by Dakota Milton (featuring SpongeBob and Patrick, and then Lightning and Scott) *Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance *Down with the Sickness by Disturbed *The Grinder by Rolf Anton Krueger *We're all in the West (song from Rantanplan) by the Resistance (with 2nd Dimension Isabella being lead singer) *Boy Crazy by Jasmine *Too Cool for You by Meaghan Jette Martin *Escape from the City by Crush 40 *Hi Hi by Puffy AmiYumi *Whatcha Doin'? by Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Monster Men (remix edit) by Iggy Pop *Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance *Footloose by Blake Shelton *Public F***ing Domain to me Anyway by Slash Norton *Sonic the Hedgehog 2: Chemical Plant Zone (remix) by Luke Terry *Re-Animated by Johnny Colt *Hey Driver by Lucky Boys Confusion *Please, Come Back by Corey Riffin and Laney Penn *Two is Better than One by Boys Like Girls (featuring Taylor Swift) *Catch my Breath by Kelly Clarkson *What the Hell by Avril Lavinge *Then I Woke up by the Clique Gurlz *I'm Running from the Puppets by Grojband Reception Wrong Movie was heavily panned by critics and audiences with several criticizing the adult humor and sexual content, despite the pedigree of Universal Studios' animation division, made mostly for the family. Receiving a 0/10 rating on IMDb, Rotten Tomatoes, and Metacritic. Critics say that Wrong Movie is complete insane, and "feels like Re-Animated, Epic Movie Cool World and Movie 43 all over again." They praised the good characters, and some good moments, but the insanity and humor, and everything else was criticized. Box Office Wrong Movie was considered a box office bomb, costing $14,000,000 worldwide. Criticism and Controversy The film was controversial due to the fact that it was a live-action/animated film produced by Universal Animation Studios, which is targeted for a family audience; many viewers, parents, and critics criticized the film's adult humor, pure insanity, profanity, sexual content, and use of drugs and alcohol, which is unusual for a Universal Studios animated production. Many critics also criticized the part in the movie where Zoey said that she was done with Mike forever. Category:Universal Pictures Category:2014 films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Crossover Movies